Death of the Panties
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean models a brand new pair of silky panties for Castiel. The unfortunate undergarments do not survive the encounter. This story is told from the prespective of the panties. Crack!fic Smut. Dean/Cas.


**This is utter crack! Meant to be humourous so Enjoy my craziness! It was a dare from a friend and I'm not one to fail a challenge.**

* * *

A pair of woman's silky black panties with a lacy back and frills around the edges never expects to be subjected to torture. They were made in Bangladesh just like every typical pair currently sold in the Target superstores, but this one's story is anything but typical. They came in a three pack one black, one white and one green. If only the black pair had a chance to tell the others their inevitable fate as well.

The first pair of legs they came in contact with were more hairy than anticipated and let's just say the crotch fabric endured a pretty strenuous task of accommodating a bulge that no woman has. That's when it realized this was going to be one helluva job. The bubble butt gave a very nice accent to the lace, even if somebody thought it appropriate to lick over the lacy with plenty of saliva. It cringed when a sharp finger nail was used to rip the flimsy lace to give better access for the aforementioned tongue. The saliva drenched muscle pushed past the fabric, lapping at the puckered hole it was meant to cover. A hand stroked the huge bulge contained in the front portion of the undergarment with a squeeze here and there.

The person, a man by the feel of it, wearing the panties rubs his hand down over his chest, making his way to the elastic waistband. He slips his hand under the frill and fabric to let out a loud moan when he reaches the huge cock contained within. His hand rubs the bulge with expertise that no woman could have, unless for her own body. The hand grasps the cock and whips the heaviness out, relieving the strained fabric instantly. The frilly sides are pushed to the left side as a slick finger is pushed into the puckered hole. Both men moan at the movement, the man's hips that are currently wearing the panties buck forward, when two fingers are pushed inside the fabric can't take anymore and tears, but not on a seam as hoped for but from the previous lacy rip right across the bubble tush, only the elastic of the legband is holding it on still. The stretch of the elastic is released when the lace rips entirely, the now tattered remains are forcefully pulled from the body with sharp instruments. Never before have panties come into contact with teeth, this is a first for them. The barely even still considered undergarments land unceremoniously on the bedspread as the man with the lubricated fingers adds a third, making a larger hole. A loud groan is released from the bent over man's mouth.

"Fuck me goddammit Cass!"

"Do not take my father's name in vain. I will fuck you when I'm good and ready Dean. Now spread your legs so I can see your cock bounce when I pummel into you."

The sudden movement of the man previously wearing the panties shocks the silky fabric to the point it ruffles when an ear splitting and very masculine moan echoes through the small hotel room.

The dark-haired man pushes his erect cock slowly into the bent over man with a content sigh and hand squeeze. "You feel so tight Dean."

"Show me what you got big boy." There is a chuckle from both as a feverish pace is set by both men. The wet slapping of skin is all that is heard as the two men have intercourse. The man entering the other man moves is hand from the Dean's hips down to his groin when a gasp is heard from the bent over man as he shoots thick spurts of a milky white substance from his cock onto the bedspread beneath him. The man's head falls forward as his legs collapse.

Cass catches the man by his hips and grunts as he pushes his cock deep inside his lover, moaning loudly as he licks and bites the tanned back.

When Cass pulls his cock from inside Dean it is coated in the same milky substance. A few moments later the substance starts to dripp from the man's not so puckered hole and down his thigh.

The tattered remains are grabbed and used to clean Dean's thigh then tossed to the carpeted floor.

The two men collapse, the blonde, Dean cradling the brunette, Cass in his arms as he nuzzle and murmur in each other's ears. They are asleep soon afterwards.

The ruined panties lie on the ground discarded like trash. In the morning a very tall and handsome young man enters the room with a keycard takes one look at the room and shakes his head. the room is tidied, all the personal possessions removed when the tall man from before notices the black frilly undergarments, picking them up with a pen. They hang off the end of the writing utensil as he cringes and yells something out the door. "Gross guys! Throw out your kinky lingerie when you're done. Imagine if the cleaning lady found these!" he shakes his head as they get tossed in the garbage bin beside the very old school television.

Those poor, poor panties never even stood a chance once Dean Winchester and Castiel, angel of the Lord, spotted them. The story only found its way into the light so other badly abused womens' undergarments everywhere will know that there are men out there in the huge wide world who have interesting kinks of wearing panties never meant to be worn by them and modelled as if they were a second skin, ending in a brutal death and discarded soon afterwards, never to be given a thought after the utter defilement of such a holy article of clothing.

* * *

**Any entertaining plot bunnies you have I will gladly accept as presents in the form of reviews or private messages.**


End file.
